Tierra de sombras
by El caballero de las antorchas
Summary: Luego de que el mundo como lo conocemos llega a su fin, unos hermanos intentan sobrevivir al día a día a los peligros que los acechan. Dedicado a MontanaHatsune92, Banghg y 20yy.


**Hola a todos, quizás vieron el título y les recordó a una antigua historia que desafortunadamente paso a mejor vida por motivos de fuerza mayor.**

 **Esta historia nació producto de varios factores que a lo largo de estas semanas han ido apareciendo en mi vida y que terminaron llevándome a esto. Quizás les parezca a un fic que estoy escribiendo pero de eso hablaremos más adelante, por mientras disfruten de este One – shot.**

 **Dedicado a MontanaHatzune92, Banghg y 20yy.**

 **Tierra de sombras**

\- ¿Has escuchado alguna vez de Pieter Brueghel el Viejo?

Si tu respuesta es que si, te felicito, pero si no es así, no te culpo, él no era un pintor que suene tanto para la gente como lo fue Leonardo Da Vinci o Rembrandt, no te preocupes por no saber de él, yo tampoco sabía de su existencia hasta que mi hermana Lisa decidió incursionar en el arte o mejor dicho en su historia.

Pero vayamos al punto, él fue un pintor y grabador que vivió en el Ducado de Brabante en el siglo XVI. Este fue el fundador de la dinastía de pintores Brueghel, y fue considerado uno de los grandes maestros del siglo XVI, y el más importante pintor holandés de ese siglo.

Pero a que va todo eso, pues de seguro preguntaran ¿Lincoln, para que necesito una clase de arte? Pues déjenme continuar.

Un día ella trajo un libro de la biblioteca y decidí darle una mirada, las pinturas eran bonitas eso no lo niego pero hubo un momento en que deje de voltear las páginas y mi mano y ojos se detuvieron en un cuadro que pensé era imposible perteneciera a esa época, el nombre de esa pintura: El Triunfo de la muerte y era de aquel pintor.

El verla me dejo impactado, parecía una escena digna de un apocalipsis zombi una que superaba a todas las películas y videojuegos que había jugado.

La pintura era una imagen de un lugar devastado, prácticamente como si la vida tanto de plantas como de animales hubiera desaparecido, el cielo estaba oscurecido por el humo de lo que parecía era un incendio, barcos naufragados y lo más increíble, un ejército de esqueletos avanzando hacia lo que parecía el ultimo pueblo del mundo con tapas de ataúdes como escudos, eliminando a la gente que intentaba pelear contra ellos y llevando a otros a un túnel decorado con cruces.

En el cuadro había variedad de gente, campesinos, soldados, nobles e incluso un rey, todos ellos atrapados por la muerte. Un final que algún día nos tocara vivir.

Me quede tan asombrado viendo la imagen que cuando reaccione todas mis hermanas estaban detrás de mi asustadas viendo aquel óleo, bueno asustadas es mucho pues Lucy amo ese cuadro y pidió permiso para ponerlo en la sala, cuando mis padres llegaron papá salió corriendo y gritando, mamá se llevó el libro de regreso a la biblioteca y Lana y Lola tuvieron que dormir con nosotros durante varias noches porque el cuadro sí que las asusto.

En fin, sobre el cuadro me entere después, se sugirió que predecía la guerra de los ochenta años, otros que era sobre la peste negra que azotó a Europa en el siglo XIV.

De seguro después de todo esto ustedes se preguntaran, ¿Por qué les hablo de un cuadro muy antiguo? Pues el día que lo vi jamás me imagine que aquellas escenas se convertirían en algo que tendría que vivir.

Tristemente para mí y para el resto de personas, el mundo ya no es lo que era antes y la muerte, poco a poco le está sacando ventaja a la vida y su triunfo definitivo parece que está cada día más cerca, convirtiendo nuestro mundo en una tierra de sombras.

Lincoln termino de hablar y quito la flecha que estaba clavada en la cena de aquel día, había estado yendo tras ella durante dos horas tratando de no despertar ninguna sospecha para de esa forma no ser detectado y al mismo tiempo que trataba de tener sus sentidos puesto en los alrededores para saber si alguien o algo lo estaba siguiendo para quitarle su pieza de caza, un pequeño ciervo o para incluirlo también en el menú.

Aquel era un otoño bastante frio y opaco, el cielo había estado nublado desde hacía muchos días, todas las hojas ya se habían caído de los árboles y solo quedaban esqueletos de madera que se mantenían firmes ante los elementos.

Se puso aquel ciervo al hombro y comenzó a caminar, el cargar la cena lo molestaba, no porque le pesara sino porque en caso de que algo pasara no podría tomar el arco y cuidar de aquel ciervo a la vez, por lo general siempre iba acompañado, pero en esta oportunidad no quería tener compañía, quería cazar solo y mantener protegida a la persona que amaba.

Lincoln con los ojos y los oídos abiertos avanzo con rumbo a su casa a través de los restos de lo que había sido su hogar, la ciudad de Royal Woods ahora una ruina arrasada por el fuego y por el abandono.

Lo que antes había sido una calle por las que solían transitar cientos de autos al día, ahora era un camino cubierto por las cenizas, lleno de autos abandonados que se oxidaban a un costado del camino, con pequeñas malezas que crecían sin que nadie las arrancara y uno que otro esqueleto perteneciente a algún desafortunado.

Los edificios, los cuales en el pasado habían sido negocios cuya función ahora era solo conocida por Dios, eran lugares abandonados a su suerte, los carteles que hubieran permitido saber que eran estaban sucios y ya eran ilegibles, además de que Lincoln no tenía interés en recordar cuál era su función original, eso no servía de nada en el mundo en el que ahora vivía.

Eso no evitaba que cada vez que pasaba por aquellas calles, su mente trajera de regreso esos momentos de su antigua vida al lado de sus amigos y sus hermanas, por más que deseaba arrancarse de su mente aquellas imágenes que eran una tortura, tenía grabada en su mente la imagen de cuando era un simple chico de once años de cabello blanco y camisa anaranjada, que amaba las historietas, jugar videojuegos y comer pizza.

Pero ahora, atrás había quedado aquel niño de once años, junto con su inocencia y sus sueños, ahora era un joven que usaba una casaca anaranjada con negro desgastada y unos pantalones que alguna vez fueron azules. Además de su arco y un carcaj con apenas siete flechas, también llevaba un cuchillo y una bolsa amarrada a su cintura con algunas cosas.

Su cuerpo ahora tenía más músculos por los rigores de la vida diaria una en la que los videojuegos y las historietas, habían quedado atrás y el trabajo físico se había convertido en el pan de cada día.

Al girar en una esquina encontró dos edificios que alguna vez fueron importantes para él. Un consultorio dental y un edificio de oficinas, los lugares en los que alguna vez trabajaron sus padres.

Recordó el día en que su padre se llevó a sus hermanas al trabajo y él se tuvo que quedar con su madre en el consultorio dental, lugar del que se dio a la fuga luego de tratar de divertirse aprovechando que su madre estaba en plena consulta, por lo cual simplemente cruzo la pista y entro a un árcade justo al lado de la oficina de su padre.

Pese a que no le gustaba el recordar esos días, agradeció la aparición de ese recuerdo y entro en aquel lugar pues además de la cena, quería volver a casa con un regalo para la cumpleañera.

El local de videojuegos ahora era un sitio cubierto de polvo, las maquinas hacia mucho que no servían pero eso no evito que se pusiera frente a una y empezara a mover las palancas y a apretar botones como si realmente estuvieran encendidas, luego se giró para buscar algún peluche que estuviera en buen estado, encontrándose con una acompañante inesperada.

Al verla grito del susto y dejo caer el ciervo que había cazado, pero se tranquilizó al ver que se trataba de su novia.

\- ¡¿Lynn qué te pasa?! – dijo molesto - ¡Pensé que estabas en casa cuidando a las chicas! ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!

\- ¡Oye, eso debería preguntarte a ti! ¡¿Por qué viniste solo?! – se quejó la antigua deportista.

\- Vine a buscar la cena para el cumpleaños de Lily y de paso a buscarle un regalo ¿Y tú?

\- Yo también buscaba algo – dijo mostrando una fotografía familiar.

Lynn Loud ahora era una adolescente de diecisiete años, atrás había quedado su amor por el deporte así como todas sus supersticiones y su meta actual era el de ayudar a mantener a salvo a sus hermanas.

Esta vestía un abrigo rojo oscuro con algunos parches en sus mangas y unos pantalones negros, al igual que Lincoln esta también estaba armada, solo que en lugar de un arco, cargaba con una ballesta.

Pese a los años, Lincoln aun podía recordar al verla a la deportista de trece años que soñaba con ir a las olimpiadas y ganar en todos los deportes, solo que ahora su cuerpo ahora estaba más desarrollado y su cabello era distinto, llevándolo suelto pero cortado hasta la mitad de la nuca.

\- ¿De dónde la sacaste? – pregunto el peliblanco.

\- De la oficina de papá. Vine a ver si podía encontrar alguna foto de esos años.

Lincoln la tomo y vio la fotografía de un día de campo en el cual sus padres, sus hermanas y él estaban alrededor de una manta en el pasto. Un día de verano en el que pasaron un gran día.

Conmovido por aquella escena, Lincoln abrazo a Lynn y la beso sin decir ninguna palabra.

Los dos habían sido novios desde hacía ya varios meses, pero su relación no nació de la nada, todo comenzó cuando les tocaba a ambos ser pareja a la hora de buscar comida y leña, así como también otros recursos como ropa y medicinas.

Lynn pese a que también cumplía esas responsabilidades al lado de Lucy, era con Lincoln con quien realmente disfrutaba estar, despertando por esas horas aquella chispa de competitividad que tanto la caracterizaba cuando practicaba deportes.

Si bien esas labores estaban a kilómetros del baseball, del futbol o de cualquier otro deporte, esta los convertía en uno siempre tratando de encontrar más cosas que su hermano y este no trataba de ser menos.

Desde siempre habían sido unidos pero el fin de todo los había unido más y cada salida, cada presa que ellos cazaban juntos, cada descubrimiento y cada riesgo que tomaban uno al lado del otro era un madero más a aquella fogata, hasta que finalmente, un día en el que luego de escapar por pelos de un depredador que no podía ser detenido por las flechas que le disparaban, Lincoln término pidiéndole que sea su novia y la respuesta de esta no tardo ni dos segundos.

Siendo un banco saqueado el lugar de su primer beso como pareja.

Al principio mantuvieron su relación oculta de sus demás hermanas, hasta que un encuentro casual por parte de Luna y Luan hizo que todo saliera a la luz, los dos les pidieron que por favor no dijeran nada, pero poco sirvió sus suplicas y terminaron frente al resto de sus hermanas, las cuales les reclamaron sobre su relación.

"¿Qué era lo que estaban pensando?" "¿Qué acaso no recuerdan que en realidad son hermanos?" Fueron dos de las decenas de preguntas así como de insultos que les lanzaron.

Los dos contestaron que les daba igual si aceptaban o no su relación y que todo lo que decían eran reglas pertenecientes a una antigua sociedad y la sociedad hacía ya mucho que estaba muerta junto con todas sus reglas. Pese a que a sus hermanas les costó aceptar aquello, finalmente lo aceptaron ya que. ¿Qué más podían hacer?

Luego de un minuto, Lincoln se separó de su hermana.

\- Sabes lo que opino de recordar aquellos días.

\- No tiene nada de malo pensar en eso de vez en cuando ¿O acaso prefieres olvidarte de mamá y papá?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no quiero olvidarlos!

\- ¿Entonces? – pregunto inquisitiva.

\- Es que pensar en aquello hace que duela más todo lo que perdimos.

\- Te entiendo, pero a cambio tú y yo estamos juntos ¿No?

\- Eso es verdad, por cierto ¿Por qué no me pediste que fuera por ella? – dijo regresándole la fotografía.

\- Porque tú eres el que quiere hacer todo solo ahora y muy rara vez puedo estar contigo afuera ¿No recuerdas acaso que antes éramos un equipo?

\- Sí, pero es porque no quiero que te pase nada.

\- Que ahora sea tu novia no quiere decir que me tenga que quedar en casa cuidando de las menores durante todo el día, además de seguro te demoraste dos horas en atraparlo – dijo señalando al ciervo que seguía tirado en el piso.

\- Bueno si, pero es porque tenía que ser cuidadoso – dijo defendiéndose.

\- Yo me hubiera demorado la mitad del tiempo y mi puntería es mucho mejor – dijo moviendo su ballesta.

\- Bueno dejemos eso para después y vamos a buscar un regalo para nuestra hermanita – dijo tomando su futura cena del suelo y volviéndola a cargar.

Los dos buscaron por un rato entre los regalos que se llevaban los jugadores cuando tenían suficientes boletos juntados, había variedad de objetos para elegir como regalo pero era obvio que no todos le iban a gustar a Lily, por lo que al final terminaron tomando el peluche de una ballena que si bien estaba lleno de polvo estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Salieron del lugar y caminaron por las calles con rumbo a su hogar, para ese momento comenzó a hacer frio por lo que apuraron los pasos, Lincoln cargaba tanto al ciervo como el regalo de Lily mientras Lynn avanzaba con la ballesta cargada vigilante de lo que pudiera aparecer. No tardó mucho en aparecer algo.

Frente a ellos y cruzando la calle se apareció una manada de iguanodontes, en total se trataban de una manada de unos ocho individuos los cuales eran de color verde azulado en su parte superior y blancos en la parte baja.

Los adultos tenían una altura de unos dos metros setenta y una longitud de unos diez metros, mientras los más jóvenes eran de un cuarto de estos, teniendo la altura de Lincoln y Lynn.

Los dos se quedaron quietos pues por experiencia sabían que estos eran unos dinosaurios herbívoros que no se fijaban mucho en los humanos pues su tamaño era suficiente para intimidar a una persona.

\- No esperaba verlos por aquí – dijo Lynn.

\- Según Lisa no se irán al sur hasta que el invierno este cerca – dijo Lincoln.

\- Lo bueno es que estos no son un problema, hace mucho que ninguno de estos entra en el patio trasero. Además, solo comen plantas ¿Acaso te da miedo que intenten comerme?

\- Lo que me preocupan son lo que atraen esos dinosaurios – respondió Lincoln más serio – no recuerdas lo que nos pasó con ese albertosaurio.

\- Sí, pero fue gracias a ese que tú por fin te atreviste a hablar – dijo robándole un beso a un confundido Lincoln – además hace mucho que no hay personas por aquí, ese incendio ayudo a que parezca que en la ciudad no hay nada que saquear.

\- Si tienes razón.

Mientras que fueron caminando hablaron de cual era su situación en torno a los dinosaurios

\- Espero que Lori y Leni no se les haya dado por ir a buscar un regalo para Lily al centro comercial, creo que el styracosaurio sigue viviendo dentro. – dijo Lynn.

\- Por lo menos es mejor que un raptor.

\- Si ¿Recuerdas lo que les paso a Luna y a Luan hace dos semanas?

\- Si, ese Utahraptor casi acabo con ellas.

\- Aunque la verdad, prefiero mil veces un pavo con dientes que encontrarme con…

\- ¡El! – dijo un Lincoln asustado señalando a una esquina.

De aquella esquina salió un allosaurus, este tenía unos dos metros ochenta de altura y unos nueve metros de largo, así como unos dientes bien afilados listos para lanzarse sobre su presa, nada más y nada menos que los dos Loud.

Este tenía un color verde oscuro y tenía varias flechas clavadas en sus costados las cuales habían sido colocadas ahí en su mayoría por Lincoln y Lynn la última vez que lo vieron, pero también tenía otras heridas productos de impactos de bala.

Poco a poco se iba acercándose. Lynn tomo su ballesta y le apunto con esta.

\- ¿Alguna sugerencia hombre del plan?

\- Solo movernos lentamente hacia atrás y… ¡Correr!

Los dos salieron corriendo siendo perseguidos inmediatamente por aquel allosaurus que hace mucho quería tenerlos en el menú.

Corrieron sin siquiera tener una idea de adonde ir, pero eso poco les importaba, Lincoln podía ser el hombre del plan pero ese talento no lo tenía activado en ese momento y su mente estaba en tratar de alejarse de aquel cazador lo más pronto posible.

\- ¡Si no vas a pensar en algo mejor entonces déjame acabar con el de una vez! – grito Lynn mientras se detenía para disparar.

\- ¡No seas tonta! – dijo bajándole el arma y obligándola a volver a correr – ¡Ya sabes que nuestras flechas no funcionan con el!

\- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero al menos es mejor que no tener nada! ¡¿Por qué no podemos traer con nosotros las otras armas?!

\- Ya sabes que Lori quiere que usemos las armas fuego solo para defender la casa en caso de que pase algo.

\- ¡Pues aquí está pasando algo!

\- Felizmente me robe esto mientras ella no estaba viendo – dijo sacando un coctel molotov de su bolsa - ¿Aun eres buena lanzando?

\- Por favor, siempre seré la mejor – dijo sonriendo.

Lincoln tomo un encendedor y se dispuso a prenderlo pero el tiempo había hecho que este ya no funcionara como antes y por lo tanto no podía producir aquella ninguna llama. Por lo que solo les quedo volver a correr.

Para su suerte los autos abandonados eran una buena barrera que retrasaba al animal y les daba una escaza ventaja de apenas unos segundos.

\- No podemos correr para siempre de él, tenemos que escondernos – dijo Lincoln.

\- ¡¿Pero dónde?!

\- ¡Donde sea! – dijo corriendo hacia un edificio.

Para su mala suerte la puerta estaba cerrada.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Ábrete maldita puerta! – grito Lincoln.

Pero por más que la forzaron y Lynn le metió una patada, la puerta no cedió y el allosaurus recupero toda esa ventaja poniéndose casi a solo unos metros de distancia por lo que tuvieron que reiniciar su carrera de vida o muerte terminando en el antiguo campo de baseball de Royal Woods.

Lincoln observo que este estaba totalmente seco y sin ninguna pizca de verde. Por lo cual vio que sus posibilidades ahora habían aumentado en gran cantidad, dependiendo únicamente de un factor.

\- Lynn se queremos salvarnos y de paso acabar con el tenemos solo una opción – dijo tratando de prender el encendedor que luego de varios intentos por fin prendió – el problema es que no creo que te guste mi plan.

Al ver a su alrededor Lynn con algo de dolor comprendió perfectamente cuál era el plan.

\- Déjame hacerlo a mí, será mi último lanzamiento en este estadio – dijo tomando el coctel ya encendido.

Para ese momento el allosaurio ya había entrado al campo y se dirigía hacia ellos, avanzando confiado de que por fin iba a devorar a sus presas.

\- ¡Oye tonto! ¡Si tanto quieres comernos, entonces tendrás que pasar por el fuego primero! – y con esas palabras Lynn arrojo ese proyectil justo a los pies del dinosaurio.

El pasto seco pronto prendió a gran velocidad causando que el fuego producto del proyectil se extendiera con rapidez alcanzando creando una tormenta de fuego que alcanzo al allosaurio y lo envolvió en llamas causando que este saliera rugiendo de dolor mientras se sacudía para lograr que las llamas se apagaran, cosa que Lincoln y Lynn pronto tuvieron que hacer lo mismo cuando el fuego se dirigió hacia ellos, logrando salir a tiempo y se quedaron mirando como aquel sitio que para Lynn significaba mucho ahora se transformaba en una fogata más de las que tanto se habían producido.

Abrazo a su novia con fuerza y por fin se fueron a casa.

La casa Loud se veía apagada por fuera como todas las demás, pero por dentro se veía llena de vida pues los once únicos habitantes de Royal Woods siempre estaban haciendo algo.

Al llegar se encontraron con una enfadada Lori que los esperaba en la puerta.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber en dónde han estado?! ¡Literalmente estaba muerta del susto!– dijo la adulta de veintiún años.

\- Tuvimos muchos problemas, pero ya estamos aquí – dijo Lincoln entrando – además traje algo para cenar.

\- ¡Genial, un ciervo! Hace mucho que no comíamos uno – dijo Lana quien adoraba preparar todo lo que sus hermanos trajeran.

\- Bueno al menos trajeron algo que comer, Yo literalmente me pase me pase toda la mañana buscando y solo me encontré una caja de aspirinas.

\- Por cierto también encontramos algo mas – dijo Lynn mostrando la foto que hallo en la oficina de su padre.

Lori al verla se liberó de todo el enojo y abrazo a sus hermanos con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Gracias chicos, realmente esto significa mucho para nosotras, pero por favor tengan cuidado.

\- Lo tendremos ¿Y dónde está la cumpleañera? – pregunto Lincoln.

\- Con Lisa, que el mundo haya terminado no quiere decir ella que no tenga que estudiar como lo hicimos nosotros.

Esa noche los once se juntaron en el comedor el cual estaba iluminado por unas velas, pues ellos tampoco tenían energía ya que Lisa ya había agotado todos sus recurso en un intento por mantener la casa con vida, siendo su máquina para producir agua su principal prioridad.

Las "fiestas" de cumpleaños eran aun momentos especiales para los Loud, pese a los grandes cambios y el de Lily era el más especial para ellos, la pequeña de cinco años todavía mantenía su inocencia ante la realidad.

Su cena era aquel ciervo y algunos panes hechos por Leni.

\- Bueno Lily ¿Te gustaría ver tus regalos? – le pregunto Lori

\- ¡¿Tengo regalos?! – pregunto la pequeña emocionada.

\- Sí, no podíamos olvidarnos de nuestra florecita.

Los regalos eran un rompecabezas por parte de Lori, un xilófono por parte de Luna y Luan, un vestido arreglado por Leni y un libro de poemas escritos por Lucy.

\- Todavía te falta uno de parte de nosotros – dijo Lincoln entregándole el peluche que había encontrado.

\- ¡Gracias! – dijo saltando y abrazando a sus dos hermanos - ¡Es muy bonita!

\- De nada Lily, espero que sea tu amiga a partir de ahora – dijo Lynn.

Luego de cenar llego la hora de cantar el cumpleaños y de que Lily pidiera un deseo, con un pastel, que si bien no estaba decorado como épocas pasadas, por lo menos tenia buen sabor y tenía una vela muy colorida que Luan había fabricado para esa ocasión.

\- ¿Qué pediste Lily? – pregunto Lola.

\- Lola, se supone que no se tienen que contar porque si no, no se cumple – dijo Luna.

\- No importa si se los digo a ustedes, lo que quiero es que vayamos juntos al océano.

Al decir eso todos abrazaron a su hermana esperando que en algún momento su deseo se cumpliera. Lincoln en ese momento supo que si bien las cosas muy difícilmente podrían volver a ser como antes, el tener momentos como ese junto a sus hermanas y saber que pese a los peligros que hayan en las calles tendría a Lynn a su lado, todo eso le hacía creer de que la esperanza poco a poco pudiera iluminar de nuevo el mundo.

 **Bueno es hora de que les cuente como es que surgió todo esto, verán cuando pensé en hacer Renacimiento se me cruzaron varias ideas y una de ellas era poner a los Loud cuando el mundo ya se había derrumbado sin explicar que paso y por qué es que habían dinosaurios. Pero termine eligiendo la que ustedes ya conocen.**

 **Esta idea regreso a mi mente luego de leer un capitulo escrito por 20yy el cual se basó en el libro La Carretera de Cormac McCarthy y me llevo a leer ese libro en donde el mundo ahora es un lugar oscuro y que llego a su fin por una causa no mencionada, cosa que aquí también ocurre, pues los eventos que se dieron en Renacimiento no son los mismos que se dieron aquí y lo mostrado aquí, tampoco es un adelanto de lo que ocurrirá en Renacimiento.**

 **Muchas gracias por mostrarme aquel libro.**

 **El cuadro mencionado fue uno que volví a ver hace poco y me recordó a aquel libro junto con el título de aquel fic tributo a Llamadas, por lo que pensé usarlo otra vez. Sé que intentas dejar atrás determinados tipos de fics y sé que vas a conseguirlo.**

 **Una vez teniendo aquel mundo donde dije que podía usarse con total libertad el Loudcest no tuve que pensarlo dos veces colocando una pareja que casi siempre usa mi gran amigo MontanaHatsune92. Gracias por tus fics y por tus homenajes.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta dedicatoria y gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leerse esta historia.**


End file.
